User blog:Jdg98/Timeline
I hope this'll help y'all and suffice til we get a page for it. RUMPELSTILTSKIN deserts his army at the Ogre-Wars. His wife leaves him and BAELFIRE. The army comes to get BAELFIRE to fight in the Ogre-Wars. RUMPELSTILTSKIN tries to save him by fleeing. They meet a beggar, who tells him how to defeat the DARK ONE, whose power paralyzes people and strengthens the army. So RUMPELSTILTSKIN kills the DARK ONE with his dagger and turns into the DARK ONE himself. JIMINY wanders around with his parents and tricks people. He wants to stop doing so, so he gets a magical potion from RUMPELSTILTSKIN, then confuses the potions and transforms GEPETTOS parents into dolls. Devastated JIMINY wishes to be a cricket, and the BLUE FAIRY grants his wish, so he can take care of GEPETTO. GEPETTOS parents are given to RUMPELSTILTSKIN. RUMPELSTILTSKIN kills a farmer for a scrape on BAELFIRES knee. BAELFIRE reproaches his father for being the DARK ONE. RUMPELSTILTSKIN tells him, that the only way out is to be killed with his magic dagger. RUMPELSTILTSKIN promises his son to use a cure that would hurt neither one of them if he finds one. Since their maid overhears them, he kills her too. BAELFIRE calls the BLUE FAIRY, who gives him a magic bean, that will send them to a land without magic. He and RUMPELSTILTSKIN plant it together, but RUMPELSTILTSKIN opts out and BAELFIRE angrily jumps into appearing swirl alone. RUMPELSTILTSKIN is devastated and calls the BLUE FAIRY, who tells him there are no more beans. He decides to find a curse that will send him to that land without magic. CHARMING and JAMES' parents gives JAMES to RUMPELSTILTSKIN for a farm. CHARMING is allowed to stay with them and becomes a shepherd. RUMPELSTILTSKIN trades the child to King George for “abidance” (?). REGINA plans to elope with DANIEL. SNOW WHITE is saved by REGINA from her galloping horse. SNOW WHITES father King LEOPOLD wants to marry REGINA and CORA encourages it. SNOW WHITE discovers REGINA and DANIEL kissing. REGINA makes her promise to keep her mouth shut. CORA swindles SNOW WHITE into telling her about REGINA and DANIEL, and crushes DANIELS heart. REGINA marries King LEOPOLD. MALEFICIANT enacts the sleeping curse on SLEEPING BEAUTY. RUMPELSTITSKIN gives the curse to the REGINA. REGINA trades the curse for the sleeping curse from MALEFICIANT. RUMPELSTILTSKIN helps King MAURICE to defeat the Ogres in exchange for BELLE, They fall in love. RUMPELSTILTSKIN lets her go and she gets advice from REGINA to kiss him. She does so, and he nearly turns back into a man. He thinks REGINA set her up and and throws BELLE out of the castle. REGINA tells him that her father sent BELLE her to an asylum and she killed herself there. King LEOPOLD finds DJINIS lamp, and sets him free with his first wish and gifts him the third wish. He invites him into his palace. DJINI falls in love with REGINA. HENRY gives a box of snakes to DJINI and he uses them to kill King LEOPOLD. Soon after, REGINA tries to get rid of him, but he makes his leftover wish and turns into her mirror. REGINA hires the HUNTSMAN to kill SNOW WHITE. The HUNTSMAN spares SNOW WHITES life, after he reads her letter to the REGINA. REGINA takes the HUNTSMANS heart and makes him her lover. She takes over the kingdom and starts searching for SNOW WHITE. ABIGAIL is in love with FREDERICK. When they are ambushed, FREDERICK defends King MIDAS and ABIGAIL. By accident he touches King MIDAS and turns into a golden statue. '' HANSEL and GRETELS father gets caught by the REGINA. HANSEL and GRETEL get captured by the REGINA and she convinces them to steal a black bag from the BLIND WITCH. They get captured, lock up the BLIND WITCH in a stove and bring back the bag to the REGINA. They find out it contains an apple. The REGINA offers them to stay with her, when they refuse, she sets them free in the middle of the woods. She also lets their father go. JEFFERSON gets a visit from REGINA to do a job for her. He refuses, because his daughter GRACE has already lost her mother because of him. When he cannot afford a stuffed toy rabbit for GRACE, he rethinks. He takes his magic hat and gets him and REGINA to Wonderland. REGINA gets to the palace of the QUEEN OF HEARTS and steals a magic box. Her father HENRY comes out of it. Since only as many people as have entered can leave, JEFFERSON is trapped in Wonderland. The QUEEN OF HEARTS arrests him, and gets him beheaded. Yet he lives and the QUEEN tells him, that he must make a new magic hat to get back. In REDS village a wolf is going around killing people. Her GRANNY does not allow RED to go out and also forbids her to see PETER who sneaks up to REDS windows. While collecting eggs, RED discovers SNOW and gives her shelter. At a village meeting GRANNY tells everyone that she met the wolf when she was a child and that he cannot be defeated. RED and SNOW track his trail and it turns into footprints, that lead to REDS window. They believe that PETER is the werewolf. They convince him to tie himself to a tree and RED stays with him. When GRANNY finds out, she tells SNOW that RED is the wolf and it has passed on in her family. When they get to the tree, RED has already transformed and devoured PETER. RED and SNOW barely escape from the villagers. ''SNOW returns to the forest. RED begins delivering food to SNOW once a month. '' Prince JAMES is killed. In order to secure King MIDAS' daughter and gold to save the kingdom, he trades the knowledge of the whereabouts of CINDERELLAS fairy godmother for the whereabouts of CHARMING. CHARMING pretends to be Prince JAMES, so his mother wants for nothing. He kills the dragon, thinking his job is done. But King GEORGE tells him about ABIGAIL. When CHARMING refuses, wanting to find love, King GEORGE threatens CHARMINGS mothers life. So he gets engaged to ABIGAIL. Prince CHARMINGS mother gives him her engagement-ring, so he may find true love. SNOW WHITE steals Prince CHARMINGS mothers ring in forest, where he is traveling with ABIGAIL. He follows her and after he saves her from the REGINAS soldiers, she shows him to the troll-bridge. The trolls attack them, and SNOW saves his life. She gives him back his ring and he returns to ABIGAIL. The fairy NOVA, who is a dustcarrier, is clumsy and spills some dust on a dwarf-egg. DREAMY hatches early and works in the mines with the other dwarfs. One day, NOVA picks up some dust in the mines and meets DREAMY. She hints at him to meet her outside the mines, but he does not understand. He believes he is unable to love, like all the other dwarfs. Encouraged by BELLE at a bar, he realizes he loves NOVA and they make plans to elope. But the BLUE FAIRY convinces him, that he would ruin NOVAS life and he returns to the mines heartbroken. He is renamed GRUMPY. ''GRUMPY misses NOVA and wants to get her back. He collects his wages for a diamond to propose to her. He buys a stolen diamond and takes the blame. He gets arrested and is thrown into a cell in King GEORGES castle. SNOW WHITE gets an anti-love potion from RUMPELSTILTSKIN in exchange for a hair of hers. PRINCE CHARMING sends a dove with a letter to SNOW WHITE. The letter asks her to come to the palace before his wedding if she loves him. On entering the palace SNOW gets caught, and meets GRUMPY in the cell. STEALTHY gets them both out of their cells. STEALTHY gets killed, and they catch GRUMPY. SNOW reveals herself to save him. KING GEORGE tells her that he would kill CHARMING, so she tells CHARMING that she does not love him. CHARMING calls of the wedding nevertheless and searches for her. The Seven Dwarfs take SNOW home with them. She drinks the potion and forgets CHARMING. King GEORGE sends his men to search for him. ABIGAIL helps CHARMING escape and tells him about her love for FREDERICK. She tells him about an enchanted but dangerous lake, whose waters could save FREDERICK. CHARMING agrees to get the water. Arriving at the lake, a siren shows herself, but he resists her. Bringing the water back, FREDERICKS curse is broken and he and ABIGAIL are overjoyed. CHARMING learns from RED that SNOW loves him. SNOW lives with the dwarfs, but she is angry all the time. She thinks its because of REGINA. The dwarfs convince her to find RUMPELSTILTSKIN to undo the potion. CHARMING finds out, and follows her. RUMPELSTILTSKIN tells them that the potion cannot be undone, so SNOW asks him to help her kill REGINA. He gives her a bow-and-arrow that never misses. When CHARMING arrives, RUMPELSTILTSKIN tells him to stop SNOW, because she too would turn evil if she killed REGINA. He gives him a map to track SNOW in exchange for his cloak. CHARMING finds SNOW and kisses her, but she does not remember him. She goes on to shoot REGINA, but CHARMING takes the arrow in his shoulder. They kiss again, and SNOW remembers. But King GEORGES men capture CHARMING and he is carried away. RUMPELSTILTSKIN takes a hair from the cloak and combines it with SNOWS to create a love-potion. King GEORGE decides that CHARMING is to be beheaded, but REGINA shows up and trades CHARMING for all the riches that King MIDAS would have given King GEORGE. She locks CHARMING into a magic mirror. Meanwhile SNOW, the Dwarfs, GRANNY and RED are outside the castle, wanting to save CHARMING. The attack is successful, but SNOW cannot reach CHARMING. REGINA shows her an poisoned apple that entombs her in her own body. If she eats it, CHARMING will live. SNOW eats the apple. As she falls, the apple rolls into a black hole. RED finds her, and she and the dwarfs put her into a glass coffin. CHARMING escapes REGINAS Palace with the help of the HUNTSMAN. REGINA transports him to an infinite forest. RUMPELSTILTSKIN offers him the now enchanted engagement-ring that will find SNOW, if he puts an egg containing a love-potion into THE BEASTLY DRAGON/ MALEFICIANT. CHARMING does so, and retrieves the ring. He finds SNOW WHITE and gives her true loves kiss, and she is awakened. They get engaged and make plans on getting the kingdom back from REGINA and King GEORGE. Prince CHARMING and SNOW WHITE marry. At the wedding REGINA shows up at their wedding, and threatens the entire kingdom with a curse. She takes back the curse from MALEFICIANT by threatening to kill her Unicorn. CINDERELLA makes a deal with RUMPELSTILTSKIN. She marries Prince THOMAS and RUMPELSTILTSKIN tells her he wants her child as part of their deal. She tricks him and RUMPELSTILTSKIN goes to prison. THOMAS disappears. RUMPELSTILTSKIN tells her THOMAS will come back once he has the child. REGINA tries to enact the curse with the heart of her favourite horse, but it doesn't work. She returns to RUMPELSTILTSKIN. He tells how to enact the curse, in return she promises that he will have a comfortable life in the new land and also that she will do whatever he requests as long as he says „please“. REGINA kills her father, HENRY, and enacts the curse with his heart. GEPETTO and PINOCCHIO barely escape a storm with their boat. Washed ashore PINOCCHIO is lifeless, and GEPETTO weeps for him. The BLUE FAIRY appears and makes him into a real boy, and tells him he will stay that way, if he stays brave, truthful and unselfish. GEPETTO and PINOCCHIO live happily with JIMINY CRICKET. SNOW WHITE gets pregnant. They learn about the curse, and find RUMPLESTILTSKIN, who tells them that their child will break the curse in exchange for learning the childs name. They consult with other fairytale characters. The BLUE FAIRY tells them about an enchanted tree that has to be made into a wardrobe by GEPETTO. The wardrobe will only carry two people. Assuming that SNOW WHITE and her unborn child count as one person, GEPETTO says he will only make the wardrobe, if PINOCCHIO is saved as well. SNOW WHITE gives birth to EMMA before the wardrobe is ready. The BLUE FAIRY tells GEPETTO that PINOCCHIO can't go. GEPETTO disobeys her and shoves PINOCCHIO into the wardrobe. JIMINY CRICKET reminds him to stay brave and honest, and to take care of EMMA and in time tell her about the curse. They close the door and he disappears. The castle is under attack, so Prince CHARMING takes the newborn EMMA and puts her into the wardrobe and closes the door, reminding her to find them. He is stabbed and found by the despairing SNOW. When the soldiers open the wardrobe door, its empty. The curse is upon them. Category:Blog posts